Solace
by la-perla's mermaid
Summary: I thought it might be interesting to write about Michael and Sonya's first night together. Spoilers for all or nothing.


Solace

He liked the fact that her hair was soft and blonde instead of auburn, that her skin was a little clearer and less tanned by the Miami sun and most of all that her perfume was feminine but not familiar. He liked the fact that she wasn't like Fiona because he didn't have to be reminded of her when he was with Sonya.

It wouldn't be fair for the beautiful woman in his arms if he kissed her thinking about his ex, so he focused and relished in the differences instead of yearning for what he could no longer have.

Deep down he would do anything to have Fiona back but a growing part of his psique did like to explore the curves and crevices of a different lover, like a child with a brand new toy. Strong and violent on the field Sonya was rather sweet and submissive below the sheets; Michael felt a little awkward at first not knowing what pace to follow until he saw the vulnerability in her eyes and knew he had to take things slow.

He kisses her slowly, relishing in the fresh taste of her lips. Even the mild tension he senses in her is alluring, reflecting the mild fear of the unknown. His hands have to remind themselves they can't invade the supple flesh so roughly anymore, they have to roam over the creamy skin with a little more kindness for this new lover has a different rhythm he hasn't figured out yet. She reacts to his ministrations and her own hands take a little more initiative venturing below his t shirt, he can't help moaning at the contact, it's been so long. So long since he was held and touched with kindness, since the human contact triggered the endorphins that could shoo away the darkness that enveloped his life, even for a while.

Now he worries he might not last long if her touch triggered such a desperate response, everything is new and exciting in so many ways. He takes a deep breath hoping to calm down and wins some time removing her clothes, she is anxious now and seems to have the same problem as him. How long has she been wondering astray around the world without someone to keep her company at night? Her hands shake when they remove his clothes with clumsy haste until they circle his penis and while not wanting to dominate him she silently begs for Michael to take her now. He throws Sonya in the bed, for a brief moment he no longer thinks of the woman that used to claim that bed as hers.

It is useless to stall anymore; both are too wired to make proper love. There will be time for prowess, technique and proper sexual knowledge right now they need to let out the tension that threaten to suffocate them. She welcomes him between her toned soft legs and when he enters her he feels as if her hot, wet tight heat might have transported him to heaven. Sliding in and out of her she moans like the song of a siren, he wants her to feel as much pleasure as he feels and promises himself that he won't rest tonight until she was properly worshiped and satisfied but now he can't hold himself any longer. He takes a firm grip on her hips, raises his muscular torso kneeling on the lumpy mattress and thrust in her depths as strong as he can, the movement of her hips matches his force but she chooses to lay sprawled on the bed letting him move her around like a ragdoll. Sonya gave him the most potent aphrodisiac ever created, complete control.

She digs her nails on the mattress, the siren song is louder and wonderful contractions reverberate through her body and the tight heat gets even tighter, much hotter. Michael reaches climax as bliss overtakes his entire being, his muscles give in and he collapses over his new source of solace, comforting him and leading the darkness away, even for the night.

Michael opens his eyes and sees Sonya staring at him, skin glowing with flushed cheeks and swollen lips, the face of an angel that masks a devilish creature. The vulnerability is long gone and she lays on her side with an impish grin, as if he needed further encouragement to throw himself at her. This time when he kisses her he is more demanding, he knows what pace approach and what she needs, his hands are confident exploring the unknown territory that is Sonya's body and she responds to his expert touch without the barest hint of fear or distrust, what they just did was a mere introduction of a night that would be imprinted on their minds and bodies for years to come. The night has just begun.


End file.
